Adventures in Animatronic Sitting
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Short, non-canon side story to go with my main FNAF fanfic 'Poor Little Souls'. Basically, what would've happened if Mike had had more time with the kids before a CERTAIN killer interfered...
1. Fun and Games

**A/N** : _As promised, here's the side story to my main FNAF fanfic 'Poor Little Souls'. Originally, I was just going to write a oneshot, like with 'One Night at Freddy's', but I wanted to put in some more stuff with Mike and the kids, and expand on some stuff I started to explain in PLS. So basically, this is what could have been if **someone** *glares at Jeremy* hadn't interfered!_

 _Jeremy: Hey, don't look at me! You're the one who wrote me this way!_

 _Me: *Sideshow Bob voice* Soon I will kill you..._

 **Disclaimer** : _I own it like I own the ocean._

 _My name is Mike Schmidt. I'm nineteen years old-and I lead a double life. By day I'm just an ordinary college dropout with no social skills and no social life, but at night I'm the security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yeah, I know it sounds kind of boring just watching a bunch of cameras all night, but believe you me, in the few weeks I've been working here, it's been anything but. In fact, if I were to accurately describe my time here as a night guard at Freddy's, I'd say it's been a…_

"SKREEEEEEEE!" The figure of Freddy Fazbear screamed in Mike's face, and he backed up in his chair, his eyes wide, scared laughter erupting from him. Then the huge bear backed up a little and started laughing too…high-pitched, girlish laughter.

"Alright, you got me!" Mike put up his hands in a gesture of surrender, standing up out of his chair.

"Oh MAN!" Travis, who was stuck possessing Bonnie, stood in the doorway, looking disappointed. "Twice! That's twice now I've gotten THIS close to getting you!"

"Well, look on the bright side." Mike said. "Now you get to come after your sister, since she's the 'night guard' now." Travis' twin sister Tricia laughed from inside Freddy.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen!" Mike just gave her a smirk before going down the hall with Travis and Hope, the youngest of the group, who was inside Chica the chicken.

"Guess I'm on the stage with you two now." As they got ready to go to their places, the figure of an animatronic fox with an eyepatch and hook walked up to them.

"Hey, Mike?" Ian asked. "There's something I don't understand. Since all of us are back to normal now, how come we're still stuck in the animatronics?" Mike's face was serious as he said

"Because I haven't saved _all_ of you." Travis frowned.

"You don't mean…"

"Melody was killed by the Purple Man too." Mike reminded him. "She's just as much a victim of all of this as the four of you."

"She's a victim?!" Travis started angrily. "She trapped us in robot animals after we died and brainwashed us to kill and she's a _victim_?!"

"We'll talk about this more later." Mike informed him as he, Travis, and Hope got onto the show stage and Ian went inside Pirates' Cove.

Since Mike had freed Travis from Melody's control, they'd taken to playing these games sometimes to keep it from getting too boring. The kids would still pretend to be after Mike, and he'd try to keep them from getting him. However, if one of the kids DID get him, they'd become the 'night guard', and Mike would take their place and try to get them along with the other kids. Whoever got them would take their place, and so on, and so forth. Basically, the world's most terrifying game of 'red light, green light'. At least they weren't trying to kill him anymore, which was good.

He looked up, seeing that the camera had moved. As per usual, Travis was the first to leave the stage. He was just so determined to win…

The camera focused back on the stage, and Mike gave the camera the creepiest look he could (which wasn't very hard, given the dead eyes and dark undereye shadows). After the camera moved again, Hope stepped offstage, and Mike quickly jumped off himself. As he walked through the party room, he suddenly saw a figure sitting on one of the tables. The dark gray, almost black figure, shifted a little, crossing her arms, and Mike walked a little closer after making sure that the camera still wasn't on him.

"Room for one more." Melody turned a little, sneering at him. Mike would be lying if he said that he expected anything else.

"Melody," he started, "I understand that you don't like grownups, but don't you at least want to play with the other kids? I'm sure you get lonely sometimes."

"I'm used to it." Melody said coldly. "Besides, I don't want anything to do with _you_." Mike sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to get through to her…

Rather than try to keep convincing her, he just continued onwards. Melody had only ever known the neglect and cruelty of adults, so Mike couldn't magically expect her to trust him. He kept going as he heard Ian walking out of Pirates' Cove.

Mike passed by a couple more tables. He saw Hope across the hall from him, and she gave him a wave. Mike waved back, and turned back to the table where Melody had been sitting. She was gone, probably off to entertain herself with the animatronic figure of Golden Freddy.

Mike heard Travis chuckle to himself as he got nearer. He had to figure out some way of helping Melody, as she, and the other kids, couldn't move on and rest in peace until all of them had given their desire for revenge. In other words, Melody had trapped them there, albeit unintentionally.

 _How do I get through to her?_

"Mike?" Hope asked, looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Mike said. "I just…I just wish I could do something more to help you kids. ALL of you."

"Well, this isn't so bad." Hope said. "I mean, at least we're ourselves again. And you're here to take care of us." She gave Mike a look that might've been a smile, though it was hard to tell with her beak. Mike tried to smile back, but stopped as he saw the camera aimed at them again.

* * *

After a few more games, Mike's shift was over, and he headed out to go home.

"Seeya, kids." He said, taking off his hat and jacket. Four calls of 'bye'! answered him, and Mike walked down the hall to go wait outside for his mom to pick him up. As he walked, he suddenly heard the sound of singing.

"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round, turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears…"

Mike slowly leaned in to peek through the crack of the supply closet door. Melody was sitting on top of Golden Freddy, who was slumped against the side of the wall, like he sometimes appeared in Mike's office when Melody tried to spook him. Melody was staring at the wall, a melancholy look on her face. Like she wanted to cry, but was holding it in with all her might.

"Turn around, bright eyes, but every now and then I fall apart, turn around, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart…"

Mike moved before the former puppet could see him, and probably set Golden Freddy on him out of anger. He had to admit, she had a sweet voice. Unusually sweet for someone who was so angry and bitter a lot of the time...

The sound of his mother's voice hurried Mike out the door.

* * *

That night, as with most others, the kids greeted Mike enthusiastically as he came in. Melody glared at the door, but didn't say anything. She couldn't see how they could trust him so easily. He was just so creepy! For all they knew, he could've been like the Purple Man. And the worst part was, she couldn't even hurt him. Oh sure, she could send Golden Freddy after him, but the other four would easily overpower the golden bear, protecting their 'friend'.

Whatever. She didn't need them. She meant what she said-she was used to being alone. She'd never known what it was like to have friends. So she'd just settle for watching Mike, waiting around for him to slip up, to prove that he was bad, like other grownups.

"Wanna play, Mike?" Ian's excited voice asked.

"Just a second." Mike said. "I have to do something first." Melody listened to his footsteps, surprised to hear they were coming over to her hiding place. Was he _seriously_ going to try to ask her to play with them again?! Melody was about to send Golden Freddy out after him…only to hear something slide under the door.

"Alright, let's go." And with that, he and the other four kids walked off. Melody didn't dare to move until she was sure they'd left. Slowly, carefully, she sat up and walked over to the door, looking down at the object. A Bonnie Tyler CD.

"What the…?!" Had he heard her singing? And now he was trying to bribe her by giving her a gift? Melody gritted her teeth. Like HELL she was going to let him use her, like other grownups had!

Though then again…Bonnie Tyler _was_ her favorite singer. Listening to her songs had been one of the few things that had actually given her joy when she was alive, along with going to Freddy Fazbear's.

Melody raised an eyebrow as she looked at the CD. Mike wasn't going to win her over that easily…though she wasn't about to turn down her favorite music. Maybe later she'd see if she could find an old radio somewhere…

 **A/N** : _See, Melody? Mike isn't such a bad guy! Now c'mon, get over yourself already!_

 _Melody: NO._

 _Me: *Sighs* Well, it's a start...this chapter was short, but I still think it was good since a) it has Mike playing with the kids some more, which is cute, and b) I get to touch some more on Travis' personality._

 _I figure that in this version, Fritz would still be fired after one night, even though 'The Bite, part 2', didn't happen-she tried messing around with the animatronics to try and get the kids' bodies out at Mike's urging, only to be caught by Mr. Fazbirch. Well, leave some reviews, if you want._


	2. Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own any of the Five Nights at Freddy's characters. Neither do I own the original characters in this chapter...see the A/N at the end of the chapter..._

It was 11:45 at night. Mr. Fazbirch had already left, so now the kids-turned-animatronics were trying to entertain themselves while waiting for their 'babysitter'. Tricia was reading a book some other kid had left behind while her brother snuck up behind a sleeping Ian, a balloon in his hands. An evil grin on his face, he squeezed it, causing a loud POP! Both the animatronic figure of Foxy and the silvery apparition of Ian's soul woke up with a start.

"AUGH!" The fox boy bolted offstage and was halfway across the room in the blink of an eye, Travis roaring with laughter the whole time.

"Man, and I thought it was funny to scare him when he was _alive_!" Ian's soul faded as he glared at the purple bunny.

"Jerk!"

"Baby!"

"Meanie!"

"Scaredy-fox!"

Finally, Tricia had had enough. She slammed her book closed and put it down before marching over to her twin, grabbing him by one of his bunny ears.

"Hey!" Tricia then walked over to Ian, dragging Travis with her, and grabbed one of his fox ears.

"Ahh!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Tricia snapped. "You're getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry…" Both boys said together.

"Hey, where's Hope?" Travis asked as his sister let him go.

"I think she was in the kitchen." Tricia answered. "She said she wanted to try making some pizza for when Mike comes." She snorted. "That guy could sure use a couple pizzas…"

* * *

In the kitchen, Hope wasn't having much luck. She hadn't really done much cooking when she was alive, so she didn't have a lot of experience. Fortunately, she was able to find a cookbook and tried to follow the recipe. _Un_ fortunately, being in a big clunky chicken robot body meant that she was unintentionally knocking things over, spilling sauce, and making a big mess. Hope sighed, putting her wings on her hips.

"This would be so much easier if I was able to leave Chica…"

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. The little girl ghost whipped around to see what it was.

"Is someone there?" She then caught herself, and switched to Chica's voice, which was only slightly lower than her own. "Hello?"

There was no answer. Hope sighed, shaking her head.

"You're being silly, Hope. You're a ghost stuck possessing a big robot, you don't have anything to be scared of." She sighed at the spilled pizza sauce and went to get a towel to try cleaning it up. Hope started to turn…and froze as she saw something in the darkness. Slowly, slowly, she turned around and was greeted with a yellow figure. For about a second she thought she was looking in a mirror-except the figure was MUCH slimmer than Chica. And was missing its beak. And had evil black eyes…

* * *

Hope's scream of fear echoed through the pizzeria. Ian's eyepatch flipped up as he heard her.

"Hope?!"

"What's going on?" Tricia glared up at the ceiling. "Melody, you playing a trick on her?"

"No." The free child spirit answered, materializing on a table. "I only do stuff like that to night guards."

"I…I'm going to go check on her." Ian said. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, to see if his crush was okay. "Hope?"

A childlike giggling answered him. Before he knew what was happening, the figure of a small, round boy animatronic holding a balloon appeared in front of him.

" _Hi!_ "

"Ahh!" Ian stumbled backwards, catching himself before he could fall on his butt. "¡¿Que es esa cosa?!"

There was a giggle, then suddenly the figure was gone.

"Man, what's wrong with you?!" Travis started forward, unaware of the blue bunny animatronic behind him in the darkness. Tricia saw it, however, as it came out to get him.

"Travis!" Travis turned around, and the blue bunny grabbed him, disappearing with him into the darkness. At this point, Ian was panicking, slipping more and more into his native Spanish.

"¿Adónde fue?! ¿Y qué pasó con la Hope?! ¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!"

"Ian, would you get a GRIP?!" Tricia grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Look, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for what's going on!"

"As a matter of fact, there is." A cold female voice answered. "It's payback time."

"Melody, is that you?!" Tricia demanded, trying to mask her fear. "If this is your idea of a joke…!"

"I told you, I'm not doing this!" There was fear in Melody's voice, and both children knew she wasn't lying.

Suddenly, Tricia was tackled to the ground by a strange figure, knocking her off Ian. Tricia started grappling with the figure…only to stop when she saw what it was.

It was Freddy-or rather, a slightly smaller, rosy-cheeked version of him. As cutesy as it was, the thing was strong. As Tricia struggled with it, Ian started to run forward to help her, only for something to grab him from behind. No, not _grab_. Something lifted him into the air by its teeth, and Ian screamed and struggled to get free as the thing carried him through the air into the hall leading to the night guard's office, tossing him roughly to the floor.

"Ugh!" As Ian struggled to pull himself up, something swung at him from the ceiling, and he quickly had to move out of the way. He was able to get to his feet, and gasped as he saw his attacker for what it really was. A white and pink female version of Foxy glared at him from the ceiling. Or, at least, she LOOKED like she might've been a fox once. All that was left of her was her head and a few other mangled parts. Ian immediately knew what she was.

"Mangle…? How…?" The broken animatronic lunged at him again, and Ian screamed as he tried to avoid her.

 _I thought the toy animatronics were scrapped! How are they here?! And why are they attacking us?!_

Out in the hall, Hope had managed to escape Chi Chi and was hurrying into the party room as fast as she could. At least she didn't have to stop to breathe, she thought as she reached the others. Travis managed to get away from Bon Bon, panicking

"Get back! I'm not gonna let you take my face again, you freak!"

"Oh, I'm going to take more than _that_ , buddy boy." The toy animatronic answered in a shockingly dark tone.

Hope looked around the darkness from Travis to Tricia, who was still trying to fend off her doppelganger. She couldn't see Ian anywhere, and Melody had likewise disappeared. Hope turned around to see that Chi Chi had reappeared behind her. The smaller, skimpily-dressed chicken jumped at her…and got her reattached beak knocked off. Hope gasped as she saw Mike in front of her, holding a baseball bat and glaring at Chi Chi. In all the confusion and fear, none of the kids had seen him come in.

"There's more where that came from…"

"Mike?!" Mike looked up at her.

"Run." He didn't wait around for her to comply before running at the 'cuter' version of Chica, going to town on her with his bat. Fred and Bon Bon noticed and stopped attacking their respective opponents, turning their attention on the gray-haired teen.

"Mike, look out!" Hope shouted.

"Behind you, man!" Travis added. " _Behind you!_ " Mike needed no second warning. He ducked out of the way as the other two animatronics tried to grab him, hitting Bon Bon upside the head and just barely avoiding Fred. Mike took a second or so to look up at the kids

"Where's Ian?" A scream answered him. Mike looked up to see Ian running back into the party room, Mangle following him from the ceiling. She lunged down to bite him, and Mike shot forward, hitting her like he had the others. As the kids watched in awe, he pulled himself to his full height, gripping the bat tightly as he glared around at all the toy animatronics.

"You're _not_ touching them. ANY of them." Mangle glared at him.

"How can you defend them?! After what they did to us?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hope asked fearfully.

"I think I know what." Mike answered. "Because I know what they really are." He looked at Mangle seriously. "You're all former night guards, aren't you? The ones who weren't lucky enough to make it out." As if to answer his question, the souls of four adults/young adults appeared above each animatronic.

A small, stocky young man with short hair and a mustache and short beard appeared above Fred. A taller man with a bristly chin and who seemed to be missing an eye appeared above Bon Bon. A small woman who seemed to be of Asian descent, with long hair and glasses appeared above Chi Chi. And an African-American woman with frizzy hair appeared above Mangle, both of them wearing annoyed looks. They were all the same silver color as the children's souls, with the same gray tear marks under their eyes.

"Hey, that's right!" Ian said. "Sal said that the toy animatronics were possessed by some of the night guards who…um…"

"That you and your buddies there _killed_!" 'Mangle' said angrily.

"We stuck around in these toys to make sure that you never did to anyone else what you did to us!" 'Bon Bon' added. "To scare new night guards out of leaving!"

"But now…" 'Fred' grinned evilly. "Now we're due for a little revenge…" He rubbed his hands together in a sinister way, and Mike gripped his metal bat a little tighter.

"But that wasn't our fault!" Travis protested. "We never wanted to hurt you! It was Melody's fault!"

"D-don't lie!" 'Chi Chi' shouted.

"They're not lying." Mike said calmly. "Look at them. Do they _look_ like they want to hurt anyone now?" The former night guards-turned-animatronics looked at the kids, all of whom were shaking with fear, and Mike lowered his bat slightly.

"Let me tell you everything…"

* * *

"You're k-kids?" Chi Chi, or rather Jolee, asked fifteen minutes later. "And you had to go t-through all of that-you poor things!"

"Yeah well, I'm not buying it!" Mangle, or rather Kayla, said. She crossed her arms, and Mangle tried to do the same. "They _tore me apart_ after stuffing me in a suit!"

"To be fair, that wasn't _just_ our fault." Tricia informed her. "That was partly thanks to the kids who visited during the day."

"Fatbear has a point." Bernard, the guy possessing Fred, said.

"HEY!" Tricia started to point out that she was no fatter than him in reality, but Mike stopped her, looking at the former night guards.

"Believe what you want, but these really are just innocent kids. I've gotten to know them, and I know that they wouldn't hurt a fly of their own free will."

"Still though-I'm really sorry about what we did to you." Hope looked down guiltily. "I didn't want to do it-I couldn't control myself…!" The other kids expressed their sorrow, and the former night guards seemed to be placated, for the moment.

"I'm seeing if I can find the child-killing lowlife responsible for all of this." Mike said. "Maybe if he can be brought to justice, their souls can move on-and so can yours."

"Until then, I guess we'll stick around here." Night, the man inside Bon Bon, said. He looked at Mike curiously.

"You really are something else, you know that? It's amazing how much you care about these kids-enough to keep coming back night after night to try and help them, enough to protect them from us with nothing but a baseball bat…"

"Yeah…sorry I hit you." Mike rubbed the back of his head nervously, and Ian piped up.

"You know, there's one thing I still don't get. The four of you are here-but what about Balloon Boy?" The former night guards looked at him curiously.

"B-Balloon Boy isn't one of us." Jolee said.

"Heck, that thing was moving on its own when I was working here." Bernard shuddered. "Creepy little bastard."

"Don't swear in front of the kids." Mike quickly chastised him. "But then, if one of you wasn't in Balloon Boy, then who…?"

* * *

In another part of the pizzeria, Balloon Boy stood by himself in the darkness. Slowly, creepily, he turned to face the cameras, creepy smile still in place.

" _Hi…_ "

 **A/N** : _Balloon Boy, you creepy. Now then-all the former night guards here are based on OCs for night guard blogs I follow and RP with on Tumblr. Except for Bernard. He was based on another friend from my old college. On the off chance any of you guys are reading this, thanks for letting me use your ocs. Hope I didn't mess them up too badly ^^' Now, for those who are getting impatient for me to get back to my main story, don't worry-next chapter's the last one. Until then, review._

 _PS yes, Spanish is Ian's first language. I had the idea that he'd speak Spanish when he gets really, REALLY scared._


	3. Bonus: Summer's Story

**A/N** : _*Professor Farnsworth voice* Good news everyone!_ _Here's the last part of this story before I go back to working on Poor Little Souls and finish it up._ _This is also the only one of these oneshots that's actually canon to the events of my story, as a minor character helps both the victim and culprit of the infamous Bite of '87 in different ways._

 **Disclaimer** : _If I owned Five Nights at Freddy's, I'd have no need to write fan FICTION now, would I?_

 _Seven years earlier…_

Twelve-year-old Summer Ling walked down the road after school, holding the straps of her backpack. She'd had a pretty good day, not only had she gotten a hundred on her test, but she'd met a pretty interesting boy. Lots of the other kids seemed to think that Mike Schmidt was creepy, with his dead eyes and pallid complexion, but Summer had always been drawn to strange things.

Maybe that's why she'd found the nerve to ask if she could sit with him at lunch. The boy had barely responded, but he didn't exactly protest when Summer sat next to him. In fact, they didn't talk much. Even though he was her age, he already seemed so…broken. Something had happened to make him this way.

Summer frowned a little as she walked. She wished she knew what was going on in his head. Maybe she could help him? She suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" The goth apologized. "Didn't see you!"

"Yeah well, watch where you're going next time." A voice growled back, without much emotion. Summer looked down. The person was a girl about two years younger than her. She had black hair and familiar green eyes…

"Um, hey." The girl looked up at Summer, who gripped her backpack straps a little tighter as she asked. "Are you related to Mike Schmidt?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Summer." Summer answered. "Summer Ling. I'm a…classmate of his at Tesla Jr. High."

"You his friend or something?" The younger girl asked. "Somehow, I doubt that. My brother doesn't make friends so easily."

"So Mike's your brother?"

"Yeah." The girl answered. "Name's Fritz." She glared off to the side. "I hate this place."

"Huh?" Summer blinked a little before looking to where Fritz was…and suddenly realized the building they'd stopped in front of.

"Freddy Fazbear's? Did…did something happen here?"

"You could say that." Fritz said. "You've heard about the Bite of '87, right?"

"Yeah…?" Summer answered.

" _I_ was the kid who got bit. One second I was celebrating Mike's birthday with him, the next Foxy was chomping down on my head."

Summer gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

"That was _you_?" Fritz nodded, pushing some hair back to reveal a scar on her head.

"Mike was so shocked after seeing that happen to me that, well…it's why he is the way he is now." She let out a humorless chuckle. "Y'know, he used to have brown hair."

"Sheesh." Summer looked at her sympathetically. "I'm really sorry that happened to you guys!"

"You and me both." Fritz looked at the ground. "Mike's not the only one who got broken…" Summer walked over to her, putting a hand on Fritz's shoulder.

"You don't seem broken to me."

"I'm missing a piece of my _brain_!" Fritz snapped at her. "I get headaches, I get angry a lot more easily…what can I do now?!"

"You're still up and kicking." Summer told her. "You can still talk, and walk, and do stuff. Hey…what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Why should I tell you, Morticia?!" Fritz snapped.

"C'mon." Summer insisted. "It'll be just between the two of us." When Fritz still didn't cave, Summer said "I'll quit bugging you if you tell me?" The younger girl sighed.

"I…I want to be a mechanic. To open up my own parts shop, and work with machines."

"Hey, that's pretty cool!" Summer smiled. "Well, there's no reason you still can't do that! My aunt lost her leg in an accident when she was a teenager, but she got a prosthetic, and now she runs marathons."

"Really?" Fritz asked.

"Yeah!" Summer said. "It might be hard, but my parents have a saying-'hard' isn't the same as 'impossible'." She smiled a little wider. "Don't give up on your dream, okay?" Fritz's eyes widened a little.

"Okay. Thanks, Summer." She smiled. "Y'know, you're not so bad…for a goth."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Fritz walked off, and Summer turned, looking inside Freddy's.

It had been a while since she'd been there. Her parents weren't going to be home for another half hour. Her house was only five minutes from here. She could take a quick look inside, for old times' sake. Taking a breath, she reached up and opened the door, walking inside.

* * *

Hey, kids!" Freddy called from the stage. "Who wants to hear a joke?"

"Me! Me!" Bonnie called.

"Now Bonnie, I was talking to the kids!" Freddy scolded her. Summer laughed along with the other kids. Her eyes suddenly flew to Pirates' Cove. Summer furrowed her brow as she looked at the 'Out of Order' sign, remembering what Fritz had said. It had only been a week and a half since the Bite, and yet it was already such a big thing that would surely be remembered in Fazbear Entertainment. Before she could stop herself, Summer drifted towards the stage, unseen by anyone. As she got closer, she froze as she heard something behind the curtains. It sounded like…crying? And not just any crying-it sounded like there was a kid in there.

"Hello?" Summer asked quietly. No answer. She looked around to make sure that no one was around, then stepped onto the stage, bravely stepping inside the curtains. There, alone in the darkness, was Foxy, sitting against the side of his pirate ship. Summer wasn't sure whether or not it was her imagination, but she could've sworn she saw a silver _something_ next to him. The thing faded as he lifted his head to look at her, though.

"Ye shouldn't be back here, lass." The fox pirate said quietly. "It be dangerous."

"I'm not scared." Summer said. That was a lie. Here by herself in the darkness with the big robot she _was_ a bit scared, but for some reason, she just felt compelled to help him.

"Ye should be." Foxy answered. "Did ye not hear about the reason me show was shut down? About what I did to a young lass like yerself?" There was no anger in his words. It wasn't a threat. In fact…Summer could feel a great sadness.

"Did…did you do it on purpose?" She asked quietly. Silence. Then finally, Foxy answered.

"No. It not be matterin', though. What's done is done." He looked down sadly. "I be too dangerous to be around."

"You don't seem dangerous to me." Summer said honestly. "Just really sad. And lonely."

"Ye know much fer one so young." Foxy sighed. "I miss me friends."

"They don't talk to you at all?" Summer asked. Foxy shook his head.

"Not anymore. Dey go out at night and…" He stopped himself.

"I know!" Summer beamed. "Since you feel so guilty about doing the Bite, you can make up for it by doing nice things! Helping people!" Foxy's eyepatch flipped up as he looked at her.

"Helpin' people?"

"Yeah!" Summer smiled. "There are people who come to work here at nights, right? Watchmen? Maybe if you show them you're nice, they can tell their boss, and you can get your show back!"

"I…I don't know. I don't…I don't think the others will be likin' that…"

"Well, you don't need their approval." Summer said. "You can't please everyone, but as long as no one gets hurt, that's alright." Foxy nodded, a strange look starting to come into his eyes.

"No one gets hurt…yes…I could _help_ them…" Summer smiled big.

"There we go!" Foxy smiled back at her.

"T-thank ye, lass."

"No problem! Hey, by the way, is there someone else in here with you?" Foxy's eyepatch lowered.

"What do ye mean, lass?"

"Well," Summer started, "Just now before I came in here, I heard what sounded like a little boy crying…"

At that moment, a worker threw the curtains open, looking down at her.

"Young lady, you're not supposed to be in here! Pirates' Cove was shut down, it's off-limits to visitors!" He sighed. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." He grabbed Summer's wrist to drag her out. Before she left, Summer could see that Foxy's eyes seemed a little brighter, and she felt happy. She'd made an impact on him.

She just didn't know how much…

 **A/N** : _Well, there we have it! Well, back to my main story. I hope you guys enjoyed this little breather, because shit's about to get heavy in PLS. Review, if you want._


End file.
